


Peccato

by evanoracronwell



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22153036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanoracronwell/pseuds/evanoracronwell
Summary: But I had two choices ...Continue with a painful mistake ... or live.- Goodbye MagnusI choose the second option.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood, Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Maia Roberts/Jace Wayland, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 29
Kudos: 68





	1. Peccato

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language and I don't have a beta to help me, so I'm sorry for any mistakes.

" _What to do when you know something is bad for you,_  
 _and still can't let it go?_ "  


Sünde, Péché, Amartía, Zonde, Peccatum, Hrikh, Günah, Synd, Grekh,  
Păcat, Grzech, Dosa, Nuod ėmė, M ëkat, Gryakh, Grijeh, Pecat, Hriech,  
Peko, Ptt, Synti, Pechod, Bűn, Tsumi, B āp, Zu ì,  
Pecado, Sin, _Peccato_.

Sin: Religion Transgression of God's law or the commandments of the Church.m.  
Transgression of a religious precept. (Ext.) Violation of any precept or rule;  
fault. Evil; addiction. (Prov.) Same as demon: they are temptations of sin.

Fault. Addiction. Pleasure. Love. Sex. Yearning. Lie. Fear.  
Betrayal. Temptation. Dependency. Madness. Weakness. Desire.

Sin: s.m Alexander.  
Sin: s.m Magnus.  
Sin: Them.  
Sin: Him.  
 _Sin_.

  
Whatever its meaning, its language, its action.  
It consumed, burned, weakened, hurt, destroyed.  
It was smiles, it was tears, it was kisses, it was slaps, it was pleasure, it was suffering.  
That was love. It was unloving. It was passion. It was desire.  
That was him. It was both.  
It was one ... just one.  
Never two.  
 _Never both_


	2. Sex and Goodbyes

I lift the cigarette to my mouth once more and take a long drag and then expel the smoke, at the same moment I feel the burning in my nose as I grimace. I don't like the smell of cigarettes, I hated the smell that impregnated in my clothes and in my hands, I didn't like the smell it left in the air for a time that I consider too long, and mostly, I hate the taste that gets stuck in my tongue for hours and hours.  
But unfortunately that is my only relief.  
My only escape from falling into an abyss of endless madness.  
His fault, solely and exclusively his.  
That man drives me crazy, sick, obsessive. I don't recognize myself around him, it was another me, someone else, a version of me that I loathe.  
Weak. Dependent. Insane.  
I can't stand myself. I don't love myself ... I hate myself.  
I drag the cigarette again. This is a terrible addiction.  
But there are worse. More deadly. And he was one of them. The biggest one.  
I take a sip of whiskey and feel it come down my throat burning every corner, look at the landscape propping me on the balcony, it was night, the whole city shone with its lights, the whole city awake with those deafening sounds, I hate those sounds, hated that one City. One day it all made me feel at home, but even that he stole from me. I look at this city and see it, I see the abyss that I dared to jump and from which I'm still falling, hoping to save myself. I want to get away from here. I want calm and warm people, I want a house that is so stupidly cliché that it seems to have come out of a fairy tale. A great yard for the dogs. A tree with a swing tied to it for children to play. Painted white with flowers at the entrance. Smell of freshly baked cookies.

  
That house he would share with me.  
That house that the children would be his children.  
That house that would have his smell, his touch, his style ...  
That house I would never have.  
There was no us.  
There was me. There was him.  
Never us.  
This is the cruel reality that I have been facing for three years, six months, twelve days and a few hours. Reality that kills my soul constantly without even pausing to breathe a sigh of relief.  
I don't know which way to go.

_Damn warlock._

That's what he is, a warlock who has bewitched me so hard and so intensely that I can't break, I don't want to break .... God, I need to break, I need to get away from him. I can't anymore, I had gone too far. I tried everything in my power and out of it, going out with other men, but after touching his body I couldn't even touch another one. My body didn't react to others, it's like I'm dead to sex to any other than that damn warlock. I didn't answer his calls, I broke my phones against the wall, but I couldn't, it was impossible not to hear his voice. That soft voice that sounds like a whisper. I tore up the photos, but then glued them desperate to see his face again. The dark skin, the golden eyes. The smile. That man was my doom.  
And God knows how much I was lost.

Lost and no turning back.

  
There was no going back for me ... and God knows how I would like to go back.  
He was my lovesickness, my obsession.  
And everyone knows how this kind of love ends.  
He does not cling, does not worship. Does not love.

Bloody warlock without a heart.

  
A love like this is said to have phases, each on is worse than the other. It starts in enchantment, adoration, passion ... it ends in madness. But I had already faced all the stages. I was already crazy, insane for him. Always for him.  
The creak of the door fills the room and I don't move, I don't have to look to know he's coming in the door, his scent betraying him from miles away. The unsteady beats of my heart already knew he had arrived the moment he had stepped off the elevator and walked down the hall. I close my eyes and ask, I beg, whoever could hear me right now, I beg for help to do what was needed to be done.  
Because it was really necessary.  
His hands roam down my already bare back, I pull the air hard into my lungs and curse myself with all known and unknown names, loathe the power he had over my body, as every bit of me lit up with just one. look.  
I hated feeling so dependent on his smell, his touch, his lips. If only I could resist him once, just once. But I'm not strong enough to resist, and that night I didn't have to be, not when I was about to do what I was.  
I turn and squeeze him in my arms, taking that mouth as mine and explore every bit of it shamelessly, passionately, with desperation and longing. He laughs out loud filling the room with the sound and hugs me tightly across my back with his nails, marks me as his because that damn walock knows I am his, I moan against the kiss feeling the fire in my veins.

  
Damn warlock ... damn spell.

  
I would go to hell, no doubt about it, since I was who I am, an eternal sinner. Everything in that room smelled of sin, destruction ... everything smelled of him.  
And he was the greatest sin in the whole universe.

  
My sin .... my perdition.

  
I take off his clothes, slowly as a ritual of worship, last time, kiss every bit of his body with all the calm and passion of the world, I focus on the most hidden ones, which delighted him the most and that only I could find them. I knew how and exactly where to touch him,the right way to kiss him out of orbit, only I knew his pleasure points, knew by heart every millimeter of that body ... but I was never able to unveil those eyes. Dark brown with a ridiculously wonderful magic gold that sank me into a deep mystery and I kept drowning without ever getting to the top.  
He moans under my body as I throw us to the bed, his hands touch me and my body begs, yearns for his. The same hands run inside my pants sliding the clothes down my legs, our sweaty skins brush against each other and I take his lips to me again, I kiss him hard and with desire and then I make him mine, the only moments I know he completely belongs to me.  
He scratches me, bites me, kisses me, calls my name and marks me as his because he knows that I am his, completely, exclusively and stupidly his. God, how I hated that. The transparency in my eyes betrayed me, the transparency he didn't have, the transparency that I would give everything not to have and everything for him to have ... even if only for a few seconds, just to know if it all made any sense. If only it was worth it ... to know ta I wasn't sinking alone.

\- Alexander

He screams my name, fills the entire room with his voice once again echoing from every corner, begging, begging for me, asking for something only I can give him, and of that I was sure - the only certainty I had about him- a certainty that had come out of the same lips that I was devouring with desperation, in a moment of madness he had confessed to me that no one was ever gave him the pleasure I gave him, no one touched him the way I touched him.

  
Sex ... just pure sex.

  
And god like I wanted more than that.

  
I look into his eyes the moment our bodies redden to an orgasm that makes the whole room shake, mercilessly our bodies faint and we cling to each other. I look at that golden glow that haunts my dreams and he smiles at me, so beautiful it takes my breath away, he smiles and caresses my sweaty hair.  
At that moment I lie to myself. It makes sense. It's worth it.  
Not anymore ... never again.  
I wanted, needed more than just hot sex, pleasure, sweat and body marks. I wanted to feel that the heart inside that chest was beating as fast as mine every time I was in the same room as him, I needed to know that he also counted the seconds to see me, I needed to know that he also depended on me to breathe. ..to live.

But I would never know ... he would never say.

\- I love you.

I mutter wrapping him in my arms, he looks at me and smiles, I know , he responds.  
I slide my hand all over his side, stroking, touching each piece. I sigh for the pleasure of being able to touch him, one last time, kiss your forehead and breathe his scent keeping it to me. I never expected other answer than that, not from him, he would never give another answer.  
My fingers get lost entwining with his and the cold gold diamond ring freezes my fingers, my eyes sting and the air fades. He belonged to another man.

  
Engaged.

  
My chest seems to explode in pain and I bite my lips so hard I can taste blood, he cringes against my body and kisses me, I sigh losing myself in his scent and forget about the rest. Within the walls of that luxurious hotel he is mine, no one else's.  
And that is all that matters.  
He doesn't touch him like I do ... he doesn't kiss him like I do.  
He kisses me again and I lose myself.  
Outside, the world can collapse, I don't care.  
I had him with me.

* * *

The sun comes in the window and I just watch quietly, admiring how he looks even more beautiful with the black hair contrasting with the golden pillow, his cheeks are still red for all the night bathed in sex, my skin glistens with the beads of sweat still present, that golden brown skin I have strummed so many times, marked by my fingers, my kisses ... sunlit. So beautiful.  
Love fool  
I kiss his hair and close my eyes inhaling all the smell he has, praying to God that I will never forget that smell. Begging God to forget that smell. I get up, and only I know the strength I need to muster to get up from that bed, dressing as quickly as I can in a moment like this, feeling a pain like that. The pack of cigarettes is next to the still half-empty glass of whiskey, left on the corner table. I wouldn't need them anymore.  
My hand stops at the doorknob and I take a deep breath, closing my eyes and forbidding myself to look at him, I know the effect it would have on me. I'm not proud anymore, he took that from me a long time ago. I admit that he weakens me and turns me into a foolish, passionate teenager, by his side I am a mere mortal humiliating himself for the crumbs of love of a man. That man.

  
Not anymore ... never again.

  
I look at him, curse myself with all the names I remember, but the I look, it would be impossible not to look.  
I love that man and will always do.  
I smile as my eyes burn and lose the war to tears, he mutters something that seems to be my name and searches for me in bed, hugs my pillow and my heart is torn from my chest, I leave him by his side in bed. It Was never really mine. It was always his.  
Leaving hurts in a way I never thought possible. 

But I had two choices ...

Continue with a painful mistake ... or live. 

\- Goodbye Magnus

I choose the second option.

Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye.   
_Goodbye._   


  
I leave the room, leave Magnus.

God how it hurts ...

But for the first time I feel free.

  
_Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...should I go on?


	3. Facing the Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again, sorry for my english.  
> hope you all enjoy it

\- Faster!

I gasp as I dig my nails into the back of that sweaty and trembling man from the pleasure, moving over my body in fast, intense movements. The imprints of his hands and suffocating kisses leave me all marked and I bite my lip hard, wrapping my legs around his waist, forcing him to go deeper, faster, stronger as if it was never enough.  
Oh, I was so close ... so damn close.  
He moans in my ear saying I'm hot. Men are so foolish sometimes. He turns around trying to kiss me and I retreat leaving him confused, on my lips appears the most sensual smile that idiot probably has ever seen in his life and then I attack his neck seducing him. I don't want him to kiss my mouth as much as I don't want him to realize that between my legs my cock is ridiculously soft, he doesn't give me a second of pleasure and mentally I thank him when he shakes and collapses right after coming. Damn incompetent. A frustrated moan escapes my throat and my eyes fill with tears from the unbearable pain in my body from the long-denied pleasure. He looks at me smiling, damn idiot bet he thinks that was just a reflection of my orgasm. Ridiculous, he couldn't even make me hard.  
I push aside and walk to the bathroom, he hisses complimenting me on seeing my naked body and just turning around telling him to knock the door as he leaves, his gaze is confused and I just roll my eyes. Another heartbroken idiot. Bloody idiot. I close the bathroom door and lean against the sink aiming my own feet without noticing that I just breathe out when I hear the bedroom door closing. Great, I didn't want to have to deal with him one more second. Then I look in the mirror, and curse all the names ever said in the world that damn bastard for leaving me, disappearing from the map. I curse him for being the only one who can pleasure me, for making me completely dead to any touch other than his, for making me miss him every second of my miserable life.

  
His touch, his smile, his voice, his smell ... I miss everything about him.

  
If only I knew why.

  
The heart of ice that had never shed a tear in his life had cried like a moron for days when he woke up alone in that room after one night as hot as that one. I smile wryly still staring myself, every night in his arms had been like that, hot, passionate, unforgettable. Perfect.  
It took me only a few seconds to understand what had happened, so used to waking up to the sight of him by my side, gazing at me with that charming smile that could light up the whole world, that kissed my entire back and whispered a good day in my ear with the most hoarse, beautiful and sexy voice in the world. Only then to kiss my lips and sink into my body loving me like there's never tomorrow.  
Because he warned me, so many times he had warned me that one day he would leave, that one day there might be no tomorrow. And in that day it didn't, I didn't wake up with the kisses, with the sexy voice let alone with another round of mind-blowing sex.  
That morning I woke up with a cold bed, a room flooded with his smell and a desperate feeling of abandonment. 

  
\- You would never be able to leave me sayang.

How many times did he say that answer? How long he believed that was true.

  
\- You wouldn't be able to leave me sayang

But he did.  
A tear trickles from my eyes and I dry abruptly with hatred.

  
\- Bloody idiot.

I sigh and look back at my feet, looking in the mirror hurts. It hurts to see my soul languishing visibly in my eyes day after day since he had left me.

  
\- Seven months.

The pain of all that time without him by my side reaches me like an avalanche, burying my heart in a shattering way. I bite my lips because I don't wanna cry, I can't cry. Not again. God only knows how hard it is to hold back my sobs every time his memory comes to mind. And his memory always comes to my mind. I walk to the shower and turn the faucet on, letting the water fall, it doesn't take long for the steam to cover the entire bathroom, fogging the glass and I mentally appreciate it.  
No place would force me to face myself.  
God knows how much I had avoided my own reflection since that day.

_Water slips all over his body and he closes his eyes sinking into the feeling that takes over that bathroom, two big strong hands running down his back to his waist pulling him rough and sensual, his back meeting the ridiculously muscular chest and he smiles, tilting his head back against the shoulder of the man who was holding him. The firm lips brush his neck until his ear, biting sensually. The hand that hits his ass by surprise making him gasp, his entire body shake by the sensation. It is impossible not to turn to meet those lips, surrendering in that intense and passionate kiss. It doesn't take long for his body to be turned and pushed against the cold wall, he moans pleased because he likes to be controlled by that man, moans because the coolness of the tile helps a little to soothe his burning body for that man. But then there are those eyes, that light brown with a greenish glow that makes his legs tremble and he holds tightly the shoulders of that man in front of him fearing falling on his feets, afraid that his body will not be able to stand alone in front of so much beauty, in the face of so much desire. The same strong hands slide down his body to his thighs and easily lift them, forcing him to hug him by the waist and then he invades his body. Brutally. Deeply. Deliciously._   
_Without bothering to prepare him, because he knows it is not necessary, he knows perfectly well that after all night passionately sex in those sheets, his body is still ready to receive him. His body is always ready for him._   
_And it sinks, fast and rough, filling it like no one has ever been able to. Like no one would ever be. Staring deep into his eyes saying wordlessly that feeling, that passion, only him and no one else, would be able to give him._   
_And he agrees. Magnus silently agrees because he knows no one could ever make him feel that tsunami of such strange and confusing emotions._   
_His trembling arms tighten around his shoulders, pulling him even tighter against his body, his face lurks in the curve of his neck, losing himself in that natural, tasty scent that only he had, so he bites, scratches, kisses, and marks every corner he can get. With nails and teeth. He marks all that skin as his because Magnus knows it's his._   
_The whole world seems to stop when a scream escapes his mouth as he smiles feeling how that man transports him to another dimension with another orgasm that completely takes his breath away, when he looks him in the eyes smiling seductively and kisses him on the lips._   
_A tear runs from his eyes._   
_Because there, at that moment, everything makes sense again._   
_His body pulls away, his trembling legs try to steady themselves on the floor and he huddles in those arms that support him, he runs across that divine face with his fingertips as he smiles at this handsome man. And he kisses him again as his heart beats wildly, his heart screams wildly and so loudly that words escape, the words that he have never dared to say to anyone in his life, but which is flooded with truth._

  
\- I love you, Alexander.

  
But I don't hear an answer, I just open my eyes to find the cold wall in front of me and realize it was just a dream, just another reminder of the countless times he had passionately loved me under a shower. I scream frustrated and slip to the floor, too weak to stop the cry from coursing through my body, I cringe and hug my knees and then the golden glow blinds me, one more scream escapes me and I punch hard in the glass next to me. If it wasn't for that engagement. If it wasn't for my fear. If it wasn't for my damn insecurity. Everything could be so different.  


  
I love you. I love you. I love you  
 _I love you, Alexander._

  
  
A smile comes to my lips, the first since he left, I remove the ring from my finger and drop it on the floor, drop my head letting the water fall directly on my face, washing my tears, my fears, my insecurities. I won't spend not even a fucking day without that man by my side.  
I would hear my heart and shut up everything else around me.  
I would go after that man and not stop until I had him by my side again.  
And this time, it would be forever.  



	4. Branded

It was insane months later, and I still searched his body every time I woke up, still smelled him in my pillows even though he'd never touched them. I still could feel his hands roaming my body, searching for my arms. God ... this insanity would never end. He had marked me as his, soul and heart, but mostly he marked my sanity, stole every bit of lucidity I possessed and left behind a man completely and madly in love with him. Taking away the taste of his mouth on mine was impossible. As much as erasing the love I had in my heart.

Love for him. 

  
_Always for him_.

  
It doesn't matter how many bodies I fucked, how many lips kissed, how many different beds I woke up to. In all of them, I remembered him, compared him, regretted not being him. That torture had to end, I knew that. I just didn't know how to do it.

  
Rage. Frustration. Love. Ache. Hate. Passion. Desire. Longing.

  
How many feelings can a person have for a man?

  
How many feelings can one person have for the same man?

  
The pain was unbearable, the lack he made me was distressing, seeing his face everywhere was madness, feeling his touch was ridiculous, hearing his voice was desperate.  
God ... please .... this madness needs to end.

  
The smile on my lips is ironic and I wonder every second what the hell I was thinking when I started that game, that fucking seduction game with that fucking man. Because that's what it was, a simple, pure game of sex and desire. No hassle, no feelings, just a man wishing for another handsome and hot man he'd seen at a party.  
Just a man who fucked another man brutally in a bathroom booth, not caring that in the adjoining room his fiance awaited him, as he moaned pleading with pleasure, while he scratched his back for more, while they sloppily kissing each other just to prevent anyone from hearing them. As he entered that body hard, touching him more deeply than anyone else, letting all the desire he felt the moment he saw him at that party be fulfilled. As his back was scratched not giving a damn that his date on that night might notice later.

  
Just a game!

  
Alec just didn't expect to fall in love like a ridiculous teenager.

  
Now here he was, a passionate fool who saw his beloved in every corner, unable to forget him. He was the one who had scars impossible to heal, he was the one who lost every second of the day in memories, he was the one who cry with hatred for loving that damn man so much.

  
The phone rings and I ignore like I've been doing since I came here, by the touch I know it's my brother and I don't want to talk to anyone, I don't want to hear him say it's time to come back, I don't want anyone telling me how much time has passed. Fuck, I know exactly how much time has passed. Seven months, twelve days, nine hours and forty-five minutes. This was exactly the time I was gone, I certainly didn't need anyone to remind me of something I couldn't forget no matter how hard I tried.

So I just turn away and walk across the porch until I reach the other side and lose my gaze to the sea in front of me, the view was almost as wonderful as Magnus. The private white-sand beach began at the end of the small porch steps and led toward clear water. The phone rings again and I close my eyes concentrating on the breeze that bumps against my face, I beg that along with it all the feelings that haunt me, torment me, terrify me, consume me are taken away.

  
I was so foolish to think that once I left, my love for him would disappear. But it was impossible, I smile again and this time a tear falls from my eyes. Because the breeze no longer hits my face, she is gone and once again she has not taken away my love for him. It remains here, like ember burning in my chest and consuming me without mercy.

  
What the hell was I thinking when I started that game?


	5. I'll find you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for my extremely bad English. I don't have a beta.
> 
> Should I go on? Let know what you think.

The doors slide giving way for everyone to enter, for everyone to leave. I just lift my face and make my way out of that elevator where I spent the last few seconds being blatantly admired by everyone. They know who I am. They think they know who I am.  
  
_Fools._  
  
The clatter of my shoes against the elegant floor echoes in the immense silence, I take a deep breath and worry about only the woman sitting behind a table who tries hard - but useless - to pretend that my presence does not make her nervous. I stare at her and smile wryly - oh darling I know you're staring at me in fear - my body stops only when I find myself standing in front of her and then my voice comes out exactly as always, cold and free of any emotion.  
  
\- I want to talk to Lightwood.  
  
\- Oh of course ... Mr. Lightwood is in a meeting and ...  
  
\- I _want_ to talk to Lightwood  
  
I repeat, calmly and slowly preventing that stutter of hers, making it clear that I wouldn't wait a second.  
  
\- Magnus  
  
A thick voice says my name and I turn around, looking exactly at the man I wanted to see. Jace Herondale Lightwood, impeccably in a suit walking alongside other men that I didn't give a shit about who they were.  
  
\- I didn't expect your visit.  
  
\- I didn't expect to visit you   
  
I answer truthfully because I never really thought I'd visit him someday in my life.  
  
\- If you'll forgive me, gentlemen, I think we've already discussed everything that had to be talked about.  
  
He turns to that bunch of old men and smiles the typical smile the Lightwoods used when dealing with business. Cold and intimidating. He doesn't wait for an answer before beckoning me to follow him, and honestly who would be foolish enough to dispute something a Lightwood says? Jonathan Christopher Herondale Lightwood, or Jace as he was better known, may not originally be a Lightwood since he was adopted by his family when his parents passed away when he was just ten years old, but make no mistake, this man grew up to be exactly a perfect Lightwood.

  
Cold and calculating when it comes to business.  
Revengeful and bloodthirsty when it comes to protecting his family.  
  
Which probably means I'm fucked.  
  
I just turn around quickly and smile at the secretary and then follow him.  
  
He closes his office door the moment I walk through it, and without a word, he walks over to a table in the corner where he pours himself a shot of Macallan, just another glimpse of the immense fortune the Lightwood family has. I smile quickly without him noticing, proud to know that a good part of this fortune is due to my beloved.  
  
\- I know where my brother is. 

He says as he takes a sip and only then turns to face me.

\- He doesn't answer my calls, and our only contact has been through e-mails and about our company. I know exactly why he left, and I swear if my brother didn't love you so much I would choke you with my own hands just to have the pleasure of knowing that your last vision was my happiness in killing you.  
  
His voice is low and melodically sweet, which makes me smile again, the men in this family had this gift. Being extremely aggressive and terrifying even when wearing the sweetest tone possible. How many times have I not heard that same tone coming out of my Alexander's lips as he discussed business over the phone by my side.  
  
-He didn't say goodbye to us and didn't even say when he'll be back. And if you don't give me a good reason, screw that, an extremely magnificent reason I'll remove you myself from my office.  
  
\- I want your brother back. And with or without your help I will find him  
  
\- Where is your ring, dear?"  
  
On his lips, a wry smile forms and he takes another sip of that immensely expensive Whiskey. I'm confused out at the abrupt change of subject, but still, take a deep breath trying to calm down and respond in a controlled manner.  
  
\- Down the drain in a hotel bathroom, probably on the way to the sewer.  
  
\- Oh too bad, it was a beautiful ring. A beautiful and expensive ring.  
  
\- I bet he had several zeros on the label. Some rat will be surprised to find it.  
  
\- I have no doubts. 

He shrugs and leans against his desk staring at me.

\- Alec would give you a more beautiful and expensive ring than that.  
  
\- I have beautiful and expensive rings, I have beautiful and expensive jewelry and more clothes than I can wear for a whole year without repeating a piece, I have perfumes with a ridiculous price and even a fragrance specially made by me, a gift from your brother by the way.  
  
I slowly walk over to him and take the glass out of his hand and finish all the liquid inside with just a sip, put the glass on the table and stare at it firmly.  
  
\- I have a convertible on the sidewalk of your building waiting for me and four more cars in my garage, designer shoes specially made for me , and a stupidly high bank account, dear. But you see, what I really want, I don't have. And I can't buy it in a store.  
  
\- Why did you come to me, Magnus? Why didn't you go to my wife? She would have given you all the information you need.  
  
\- Maia would say nothing out of respect for you. In consideration to Alexander. I am the damn ice-heart warlock, I have done more damage than I can repair in a lifetime, I have caused pain and wounds in people that I don't know if one day it could ever be healed. I made terrible mistakes, Jace, and I don't know if I can ever fix them, I don't know if they can ever be fixed.  
  
\- I know about Camille   
  
He responds quickly and rudely. Like ripping a band-aid. Then he rolls his eyes and walks to the opposite side of the room, the walls are all glazed giving a full view of the concrete jungle that is New York. He puts both hands in his pocket and then sighs staring at the landscape.  
  
\- My brother confessed to me about you, about her. One of the only times in my life I've ever seen him drunk. I know you were young and you fell madly in love with that woman, I know she convinced you to keep the relationship a secret and used you only to reach your father and get the family money. I can't even imagine what it was like for you to find out they were together, shit, I can't even understand what it was like for you both when this whole story was thrown on the fan. I know how much this has made your life with your father a living hell for a long time.  
  
I close my hands clenching my nails against the palm of my hand, I perfectly remember to come home and pick them both up in bed. I remember perfectly the pain I felt and how much that pain multiplied when my father found out that Camille was my girlfriend and had used me to reach him. To get to the Bane family fortune. I perfectly remember him kicking her out of our house, out of our lives. How much our relationship was shaken. My heart was completely broken for my first love. My father's heart shattered for the first woman he loved after my mother.  
  
\- This is in the past Jace.  
  
I answer and he just shakes his head and even with his back to me I can see him smiling. He knows it's a lie. I know it too.  
  
\- If it had been in the past you wouldn't have spent your entire life in a relationship that lasted a maximum of 24 hours. If it were in the past you wouldn't have accepted to marry that old Imasu just because you knew you could never feel anything for him, which means that you would be completely saved from a broken heart by maintaining a purely business relationship, always keeping a new lover every week.   
  
\- Your brother lasted more than just a week.  
  
I try to sound indifferent, ironic. But mentioning my relationship with Alexander makes my heart race and my breathing fails. The longing I feel hurts so much that I lean against Jace's desk for fear of collapsing.  
  
\- Oh yeah. Ten months, three weeks and five days. Alec told me the day he left. Funny isn't it, my brother used to be just like you. One lover a week, not because he was heartbroken. Just because he never believed in love. He always found something relatively folkloric. I think the irony came rushing to bite him in the ass. He went to fall in love with someone who was destined to break his heart in a million pieces.  
  
\- Jace, listen ...  
  
\- No. You listen.  
  
He turns and walks over to me, his eyes are fierce and he looks hungry, thirsty to grab me by the neck and take revenge for the pain I caused on his brother. I can't blame him.  
  
\- My brother has his flaws like any other human being. But he has a heart bigger than the world itself. I was ten years old and scared and that boy came into my room, lay beside me and promised to protect me. And he did that to me and all our family. He is a great brother, a wonderful son, a loyal friend. I won't let anyone hurt him again, I may have made this mistake in the past when I didn't do everything to get you away from him but I guarantee you, Magnus, I'm able to keep you locked inside a sewer if it helps my brother to get rid of any feelings or any pain you may cause him. So let's try it one more time, and think through your answer, Bane, why the hell would I tell you where my brother is?  
  
\- Because I love him.  
  
I say without thinking because it is all and true, my voice fails and my eyes overflow with tears so fast and foolish that they make me want to turn my gaze, but I refuse. Let him see, let him savor the sensation of seeing the ice prince crumbling right in front of him.  
  
\- I love him so much that I can't breathe since he's gone. It hurts in a way I never thought could hurt, please Jace. I beg, kneel if you want. But please tell me where he is.  
  
\- If I say...  
  
\- I'm going after him

I interrupt him hurriedly, panting at the possibility of getting an answer.

\- I'll go to the end of the world if I have to and bring him back. I won't accept, I can't accept even one more day of my life without him by my side.  
  
\- Australia

He says simply and then returns to his position to staring at the city at his feet. 

-We have a house on the beach. Pack your things, I'll call our pilot and ask him to prepare our jet for tomorrow morning. I'll take you to my brother Magnus.  
  
Just one more day my love ...


	6. Memory Lane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delay. But I had my graduation and then my graduation party. That occupied me more than I imagined.
> 
> But here's a chapter and I promise to post another fast.
> 
> In order not to lose the habit, I regret my terrible English.

**New York**  
**September 23, 2017.**  
  
  
He slid his hand over the deliciously curvy waist of the man who smiled gently at his side, all eyes directed at the couple, paying attention to each small movement made by both. Alec sighed impatiently as he lifted the glass to his lips with his other hand and took a sip of Bourbon, always like this, wherever he went is was always like that, always everyone concerned with observing even the simplest of his actions, always everyone ridiculously curious to know who the man of that night would be.  
  
Always a man.

  
_Never the same man._

  
Alec has always hated monotony

  
  
Someone approaches and extends his hand, another old man accompanied by a beautiful girl, another beautiful and swindler girl. He smiles the smile that is so usual, the one that is obligatory for pure education, the one that makes it perfectly clear that he has no desire to be sociable, returns the greeting by squeezing the hand that is offered to him and ignores the carnivorous look that the companion, beautiful and young, from the old imbecile, directs him.  
  
But internally Alec smiles when he feels the man next to him snuggle up in his arms and look furiously at the beautiful scammer, _he is mine_. That's what his date means by that action and Alec wants to laugh at that ridiculous scene. Stupid man, stupid scammer .... do they really believe he cares about any of them?  
  
"I heard you donated a huge amount money, Lightwood, very generous of you."  
  
The old man says with his tone overflowing with envy and Alec just takes another sip without worrying too much about that conversation.  
  
"All for a good cause."  
  
He responds with a bored tone.

It's not like he's going to be missing a few zeros in his bank account.

  
  
"Oh, I heard about the contract you signed with ..."  
  
"If you'll excuse me, Morgenstern," Alec interrupts him impatiently. "I need to talk to my brother and pay attention to this handsome man next to me"  
  
He smiles again, that smile that shows all the power he has over everyone around him, that smile that never lets anyone question something that a Lightwood says. Fool of anyone who ever tried to question something a Lightwood said. And in that room, filled with powerful people with scammers, no one was foolish to question the most powerful of them all.  
  
So he just tightens his arm around the man, white skin and blond hair, looking angelic and deliciously innocent. Alec took great pleasure in knowing that he had broken all that innocence by making this man scream begging for him.  
  
He walks with firm steps preventing anyone from approaching until he crosses the room and finds Jace who was talking gently to his wife.  
  
"Good night!" The smile is now sincere and he puts two kisses on each side of the face of his sister-in-law who smiles beautifully at him.  
  
"Hello dear. Goodnight"  
  
"Maia! How's my nephew?” his hand quickly caresses the rounded belly while rolling his eyes amused by his brother's stupid smile when mentioning the child "  
  
"Restless and hungry" She grumbles as she is hugged by Jace who smiles tenderly at his wife.  
  
"Brother," Alec says smiling at the man in front of him "This is Sebastian Verlac." Alec smiles seductively at the blonde beside him and tightens his waist, even more, watching as he blushes deliciously and curls up in his arms. "Dear, this is my brother Jonathan Lightwood and his wife Maia.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you" Maia steps forward and grabs the arm of the beautiful and innocent blond, making Alec let him go "Do you mind going to the buffet with me? This child just isn't satisfied with the food that has already I fed him"   
  
And without waiting for an answer, she starts walking the boy across the room, out of sight, but not before blinking playfully at Alec over her shoulder.  
  
"Nice escort. The name sounds familiar"  
  
"Oh brother, it's probably a pretty common name." He smiled shaking his head and then stood side by side with Jace watching the crowd of people with fake smiles and exaggerated gestures.  
  
"Of course it is, this man would never be old Phill's son, the same Phill you're looking to buy the company from. How could I think of something like that?"  
  
"Exactly brother. I would never take a man to bed just to get information or to reach someone else, that is not my style"  
  
"You will go to hell, without stops"  
  
He let out a low laugh along with his brother, but then his eyes met an unparalleled beauty that made him stop breathing, entering the room in the arms of a man who should have been at least twice his age, was the most beautiful creature that had ever stepped on earth. His dark hair with highlights in a dark red tone, his face perfectly and impeccably made up, his fleshy and subtly reddish lips showed a cold and fake smile, his suit as black as the night with a golden glow, embracing every curve of that body, that delicious body. His eyes, even though distant and showing no emotion, Alec could see the storm they were hiding, the passion and the urge to feel something.  
  
Fuck. 

  
He wanted that man.

  
_Now_  
  
"Do not even think"  
  
His brother's firm voice woke him from his thoughts and Alec looked at him for just a few seconds.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about"  
  
"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, and I'm serious Alec" Jace frowned at his brother and then sighed in resignation, seeing in his eyes that the war was already lost. "Seriously Alec, listen to me at least once"  
  
"Who's the old man next to him?" Jace felt like punching his brother at that moment, definitely a lost war.  
  
"Imasu Morales, owner of a Mexican airline. He moved to New York a few days ago, but before that, he was living in Boston, expanded his business internationally and has been quite successful. The escort came with Boston, but has a family here in New York "  
  
"I never saw him in the city, I would definitely remember him! What do you know?"  
  
"Magnus Bane, born and raised in New York until a certain age. His father is ..."  
  
"Asmodeus Bane, the famous owner of the hotels company” Alec took another sip and looked back at that sinfully handsome man.  
  
"Apparently the expansion of his business must have arrived in New York, or they are only here to visit Asmodeus. Whatever the reason, besides the usual comments about the couple, nobody heard anything"  
  
"Let me guess. A fortune hunter, an old idiot wanting to show off with someone younger?"  
  
"The usual." Jace shrugged without caring much about it.  
  
"But being his father's son, the last thing he needs to worry about is hunting for a fortune. He's already an heir to an empire"  
  
"Love, maybe?"  
  
"That's what we're going to find out" Alec smiled wryly at his brother who just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You will definitely going to hell"  
  
Jace sighed in resignation, giving up arguing with his brother, he would obviously not listen to him, completely mesmerized by that man who was still in the arms of the old man who was talking animatedly with everyone around him, displaying the beautiful man beside him as a trophy...  
  
Poor, stupid and deluded old man.  
  
Alec smiled because while the old asshole was showing off, that man was staring hungrily at Alec.  



	7. All Yours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to apologize for the delay, I received some bad messages regarding my writing.  
> I always apologized for any grammar mistakes I might make, since English is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader to help me.  
> And obviously nobody is forced to like my story, but I don't see the need to tell me so many rude and cruel things.
> 
> Anyway, with that I got discouraged and thought about giving up. But after a while I saw that this would be ridiculous, because I also had people being kind and caring about this story and also with me.  
> And I love to write, I may not be good at it but I want to continue until I become great.
> 
> So regardless of everything, here is our penultimate chapter.  
> Hope you like it!

* * *

I hear the sound of the bell and shake my head, my madness was already going too far. I try to draw air into my lungs, but I just feel it disappear around me. Nothing, just the damn fragrance of that damn perfume ... my perfume. The one I gave him months after we had sex for the first time. Sandalwood, cinnamon, and lavender.  
  
His scent. _My scent_.

My feet crawl until I reach the door and my heart is racing, the smell is growing stronger and my hands are shaking as I touch the handle, I bite my lips and my eyes sting from the tears I struggle to hold. There was no way he was going to be here because Magnus would never come after me.  
  
My madness was really going too far.  
  
I try to take another breath and then I open the door.  
  
Can that man ever be more beautiful than he was at that moment, standing in front of me?  
Completely different from the man I saw entering that room long ago.  
Exactly the same man I saw entering the room a long time ago.  
  
The black hair and the face without any makeup showing the delicate and almost invisible freckles he had, thirty-two beautiful little dots scattered, I had counted countless times while he slept in my arms, while I foolishly watched him sleep in my arms. The body is covered in sweatpants and a white blouse with some phrase print, so different from the elegant and expensive clothes I was used to seeing him wear.  
So beautiful  
  
So devastatingly beautiful.  
  
But it was the eyes that took my breath away.  
Those beautiful eyes that I loved so much, brown with a golden glow. My eyes.  
  
Looking at me so intensely without any fear of letting his emotions overflow, those eyes that for the first time showed me some feeling.  
He bites his lip nervously, and twists his fingers in his palms and just looks at me, I just look at him. Any word I say and he might disappear, any movement and I can wake up from the dream of having him here, standing at my door.  
  
How the hell had he ended up at my door?  
  
"Your brother"  
  
He responds as he could read my thoughts. The voice almost in a whisper and I feel my legs fail, I almost went crazy by missing that voice.  
  
"I went to him, the plane, the driver ... he brought me to you"  
  
"Why did Magnus come to me?"   
  
I ask in my voice exactly like his, whispered and clearly showing that the cry was about to explode.  
  
"Because I couldn't bear to miss you, I couldn't bear not to feel your touch, hear your voice, smell you wherever I went, I couldn't bear the despair that took over me every time I realized that you didn't it was right there beside me. I went crazy Alexander, I completely lost track of what was real and what was my imagination "He smiles letting the tears escape his eyes and then comes close enough for me to feel his breath, close enough for me feel his heat.  
  
"I dreamed of you, with us both together and happy ... oh my love, so happy."   
  
One more step and he leans his body against mine, and I get lost. His hand touches my face and I forget to breathe, everything seemed so unreal, too good to be true, I am terrified by the idea that this is just a dream and I just stay there, standing there delighting in his voice, with his smell, with his touch, feeling like every corner of my body is reborn.  
  
"I dreamed of nights when I slept beside you until sunrise, I dreamed of two of us dressed in beautiful suits and a simple party in some beautifully flowered field, I dreamed of children who called me Papa, who called you Dad. A ring on my finger, one that matched yours "   
  
He sobs and his hands hold my face, his forehead rests against my chin and I can't control myself anymore, I grab him around the waist with both hands and pull him closer, merging our bodies, lowering my face so we are closer, both are foreheads touching, and I take a deep breath absorbing the wonderful smell that only he has, our eyes close unable to bear all the intensity of that moment.  
  
"I dreamed of you so much, hugging me, loving me, making me yours, because I am yours, Alexander. All yours. Only yours." I feel him lightly brush our lips and let out a groan uncontrollably. "I dreamed it wasn't too late, I prayed it wasn't too late ... I did so many things, my love, I hurt you so much. Please tell me it's not too late.  
  
"I am seven months, fifteen days, four hours and twenty-seven minutes waiting for you" My voice comes out more hoarse than I have ever heard. It felt like I hadn't used it in years. "I would have waited more, my love. It is not too late. It would never be too late."

* * *

  
Their lips touch. Lightly, superficially, just to taste what they've missed so much, just to prove once again that all of this was real. Their bodies lean against each other with lust, their arms curl, bringing them even closer to each other as if it was never enough, it was never enough, The groan echoed through the house and no one could say who had been the first to make such a sound, outside everything had evaporated, their tongues got tangled and then the air also disappears leaving them increasingly breathless, but who needs air when they were finally in each other's arms again  
  
A delicious laugh fills the silence when Alec lifts Magnus in his arms and walks at a quick, sloppy pace to the room, he smiles even more in love, he never heard Magnus laughing, it was the most beautiful sound of all. His body is delicately placed in the middle of the immense bed and Magnus feels his eyes burn with emotion when he feels how that man looks at him, with adoration, passion, and a love without measures, without limits. Each piece of his clothes is removed with a touch so soft that it makes a sob escape from his lips, he feels each touch against his skin, Magnus missed that touch so much. So much longing for those lips running over his shoulders, his neck, his face ... his mouth. Magnus closes his eyes and holds the white sheet tightly between his fingers, his body burns and the atmosphere of the room intoxicates all his senses, his fingers find Alexander's black and messy hair when he feels him taking all his masculinity in his mouth, swallowing him with passion, Magnus screams for his beloved's name begging for more, begging for something that Alexander, and only Alexander, can give him. He breathes trying to force some air into his lungs and his mouth opens in a silent scream when his whole body convulses, his back rises from the mattress and then he smiles when a peaceful lull takes over, his vision is blurred and the only thing that makes sure that he is still alive are the kisses that Alexander distributes on his skin, going up on his body until he finds his mouth allowing Magnus to taste his own taste.  
  
Another laugh echoes through the room and this time the sound escapes from both mouths, while Magnus desperately tries to remove the clothes that still cover that delicious body of the man he loves. The touch is anxious, fast and wonderful, Magnus scratches Alexander's back when he feels him slowly fingering his ass, preparing him, and when finally their bodies merge into just one, Magnus wraps his legs around Alec's waist pulling him closer, he missed him so much. Their eyes meet and Alec holds Magnus's face in one hand to ensure that their eyes will not be lost. He intensifies the movements, faster, intense, deeper.  
  
Magnus the scratches his back, bites his lips, presses his legs even closer to his waist, kisses him passionately, but he never stops staring and Alec thanks him mentally for it. He desperately needed to see in that look everything that was denied him for so long. And he sees, all the love, all the longing, all the passion that he never heard leave those lips, he finally understands, he finally feels.  
  
And then finally it arrives, that explosion of pleasure that transports both to another dimension, that delicious sensation that robs any reason, that completely takes the air and leaves only the foolish smile on the lips of both men, leaves only sweaty and marked bodies and that stupid emotion that runs through each millimeter of the two lovers bodies, just that stupid feeling of satiated desire, corresponding love and hope for a happy future.  
  
When everything calms down, Alec slowly lies next to Magnus who quickly huddles against his body, laying his head on his chest and delighting in the sound of Alec's heartbeat, and smiles feeling the caress of his lover's fingers running smoothly over his back. Everything was so calm, everything finally as it should be from the beginning. Him in that man's arms without feeling afraid of being loved.  
  
"I want you to propose to me" Magnus spoke hoarsely in a whisper against Alexander's skin "  
  
"I want you to promise to love me until the end of our days, even when I don’t deserve it, I want you to hold my hand when I feel afraid and to hug me when I feel I need to, I want you to hug me without reason, just because you like to hold me in your arms, just because you know I love being in your arms "  
  
His body moves away just enough to be able to face him, those beautiful eyes, and that smile that makes Magnus emotional.  
  
"I want you to always look at me the same way you are right now, with that love so pure and so intense that it takes my breath away, and I promise that I will return the same look every second of every day of my life, I promise never to run away from any feeling that may exist between the two of us. But most of all, I want your child. "His voice breaks and Magnus bites his lips trying to control his emotion. "I want a boy, a girl, I don't care which one comes first, I want two, I want more than two. I want a whole family by your side. I want a house to call ours and maybe a dog. I never had one and I always wanted one as a child.  
  
"We'll have a dog" Alec interrupts him in a voice as hoarse and as emotional as Magnus's, making him close his eyes for a few seconds and then look back at those hazel eyes so full of promise.  
  
"A beautiful house that we will call home with a beautiful garden in the backyard because you love flowers, full of lilies, your favorites. The same lilies that were scattered throughout our wedding, because yes my love, we are getting married and I would never accept no as an answer. We will have children. " Both of them sob with emotion and Alec touch Magnus' face with his fingers, wiping the tears that fall from his eyes "As many as you want, we will fill our house with children. Boys and girls that will drive us crazy, mess up our lives, and make us immensely happy. We will have whatever you want, because I promise to love you for my entire life, beyond my life, I promise to make you smile every day that I breathe and hold your hand in every moment that we will face together, I promise to hold you in my arms just like I do now, because, my love, nothing in this world is more delicious than having you in my arms You are my perdition Magnus, my reason and my insanity I love you and you will never leave my life again, you are my Magnus.  
  
" _All yours!_ "


	8. Welcome Home

The car was perfectly parked in the garage and Alexander took a deep breath as he stepped out of his BMW, just in front of his eyes was the white house with huge navy blue windows, windows that housed beautiful and colorful flowers, next to a large tree with a swing hanging from one of the branches and he had already lost count of how many hours he had spent there, swinging tirelessly just to have the happiness of hearing the laughter of those who seemed to enjoy both the height and the sensation of the wind against his face.  
His feet took him to the entrance door and the moment the door was opened he felt invaded by the delicious smell of cookies being baked. The blazer was hung on the hanger in the entrance hall and the folder placed on the wooden furniture, at the same moment an incredible laugh filled his ears and he bent down opening his arms to his little big man who ran towards him, hugging the child he lifted him in his arms, biting the boy's cheek affectionately and the kid laughed even louder. The eyes looked incredibly similar to Magnus's, the same calm mixed with a huge storm, the smile, however, it was like Alexander, at least that's what Magnus loved to say. This was Aaron, a six-year-old boy with irreparably messy black hair, light brown skin, and dark brown eyes, who had been adopted a few weeks after he was a year old and had been a huge source of happiness for the family ever since. A sweet boy, full of personality, and completely in love with cartoons.  
  
"I made a drawing for you today daddy"  
The sweet voice brought Alec back to reality and he smiled at the boy, messing up his hair even more.  
  
"Oh yes, where's that drawing?"  
  
"Papa hung it in your office, said that there is a great place, together with the others that I made, so you also be able to look at it every day. I draw you, Papa, Emma, Pongo, and Perdy. Papa said that my drawings are getting more and more beautiful, Papa also said that ... "  
  
The barking interrupted the child and soon two huge dalmatians burst into the house running towards them both and Alec placed Aaron on the floor kneeling beside him, stroked the heads of both animals and smiled watching his son clap his hands and immediately start playing with the dogs that licked the child and wagged their tails happily. Alec and Magnus had acquired the animals as soon as they got back from the beach house, apparently, Magnus' desire to have dogs as a child originated from the film so nothing fairer than giving his loved one not just one, but two dalmatians that Magnus immediately made sure to name it exactly as in the cartoon. The house where they lived now had only taken a week to find, the one that made them feel that feeling that only a real home could make them feel. The wedding, to Maryse's desperation, had been organized in just a month, a simple ceremony in the fields of the Lightwood family farm. Alec walked arm in arm with his mother and then, standing at the altar waiting for the man he loved so much he felt his heart overflow with happiness that seemed to take his breath away, Magnus appeared more beautiful than ever, arm in arm with Asmodeus who emotionally took him too slow in Alec's opinion. With a black suit set with gold details on the lapels, it contrasted perfectly with Alec's simple black suit. The eyes outlined in black with a touch of golden shine. Beautiful, like Alec, had never seen him before. The entire farm adorned with lilies as Alec had promised.  
Lilies today adorned the entire garden of the house and also the arrangements for the rooms. After that day it didn't take long for them to decide to start their family, even before they completed a year of marriage they were already signing all the papers that officially made them Aaron 's parents and Alec felt overwhelmed by happiness.  
  
"No Pongo, Papa said you can't lick me in the face" He laughed when the dog barked muttering, but immediately licked the boy again. "Okay, but Papa can't know, because Papa said that ..."  
  
Papa said. That phrase was his boy's favorite, for him there was no one in the world more sacred than Magnus. The job of interior designer allowed Magnus to make a home office, the boy's favorite pastime was to stay on the office carpet playing with dogs or with his crayons.  
  
"Well, look who decided to leave work early today" A sweet, calm voice entered Alec's ears and he smiled at the burly, short lady who walked up to them, a flowered apron around her waist and dishcloth drying her hands. "How are you dear?"  
  
"Hello Lorena, I managed to advance some meetings and I took the opportunity to spend more time at home before dinner" He smiled at the woman who had helped with the house since they got married, she was a discreet lady with an immense affection not only for them but also for the children "  
  
"Good, and just in time." She walked over and pressed Aaron's cheeks. "Do you smell that Aaron? Guess what's coming out of the oven? "  
  
"The Pope's cookies!" He jumped happily and the woman smiled at the child "  
  
"That's right, now how about taking these messy dogs out and come help me set the table?"  
  
"Yes, yes. Come on, Perdy, let's go Pongo. Out, Papa said you can't eat the cookies" He left with the animals grumbling  
  
"Where's Magnus, Lorena?"  
  
"Up there taking care of Emma, he went up just a few minutes ago to nursing the girl"  
  
"Thanks, you can go set the table, we'll be down soon"  
  
She just nodded and then disappeared through the door that led into the kitchen, while going up the stairs Alec can still hear his son's laughter and the lady's voice indicating that the two were already starting to set the table. At the end of the stairs he walked down the corridor until he stopped at the white door adorned with a floral ornament, he sighed even more delighted when he opened the door, the room was small and in lavender tones and with floral wallpaper in the same tone. The cradle was arranged in a corner and next to it, in a very spacious and comfortable white armchair sat the most beautiful man who ever existed, and also the most loved. Today his hair was a little messy and without any additional coloring, the clothes were as simple as possible, completely different from the clothes he used to wear when they met, that gleam in the eyes, however, was totally different, the shine that only a husband in love and a proud father could own. The whimpering grunt woke him from his daydreams and made him aim at the charming little baby who was sleeping in the arms of his husband, at only six months old Emma was the most beautiful girl Alec had ever seen in his life and he had no doubts that he would have relentless headaches when she was old enough to date. Feeling the most complete and happy man in the world he took a few steps into the room leaving Magnus to notice him and receiving a loving and passionate look from him.  
  
"Arrived early" He murmured smiling  
  
"I anticipate some meetings, I couldn't wait to come home" he knelt beside the chair and kissed his husband's lips and then the head of his daughter who gave another grunt and brushed her face against Magnus's clothes, sleeping calmly. "The cookies are coming out of the oven."  
  
"I asked Lorena to keep an eye out, this sleepy baby girl woke up asking for food" He smiled and looked back at his daughter. "She suckled an entire bottle and went back to sleep. I have never seen a child sleep as much as this one." He smiled with Alec and then stood up to taking the child in the crib and covered her with a thin blanket  
  
"Your father called me earlier, he and Lydia managed to postpone the flight until tomorrow to come to dinner"  
  
"I still can't believe that my father is married, and with your best" He shook his head smiling, remembering the happiness his father had overflowing in his eyes the day he came to tell him that he was in love with the woman he met at Magnus' marriage.  
  
"What matters is that we are all happy. And that he found someone who made him believe in love again"  
  
"Just like you did with me" He turned and walked over to the husband who now stood and took him in his arms and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"Do you have any idea how happy I am since the day you knocked on my door almost seven years ago? Do you have any idea that sometimes, I wake up at night and I can't believe that you are sleeping in my arms and that you have my ring on your finger? "  
  
His voice was calm and Magnus just closed his eyes for a few seconds to find air and let himself be wrapped even more in his husband's arms, his gazes met and Magnus spread his hands against his husband's strong and broad chest as Alec slowly caress his face with his fingertips.  
  
"Are you aware that every time I look at our children I find myself loving you even more? Are you aware that I feel dreaming? My love, I can only be dreaming, there cannot be as much happiness in the world as I have felt since you knocked on my door.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much I love you?" Magnus replied in a hoarse and emotional voice  
  
"Do you have any idea that I can't believe that you were able to accept me back in your life? You have the slightest idea that I look at our children and I can't believe that I was chosen to share this joy of being their father with you. ? Do you have any idea that completely takes my breath and my ground away when you look at me like that? Do you have an idea that even until today I am not capable to control the immense happiness that I feel every time you tell me that I am yours? "  
  
"Ah, but you are mine, baby" He smiled sensuously and gently bit Magnus's lower lip making him sighed "You're always was and always will be, I think I made that very clear last night"  
  
"Definitely did, my love, but I wouldn't have a problem if you wanted to show me again tonight" Magnus murmured against his husband's lips.  
  
"All night long baby, all night long"  
  
The promise whispered between his lips made Magnus's whole body shiver, it has been always like that, just a word from Alexander and his whole body was on fire, surrendered to all the wishes of his husband whose main objective was to touch and worship every corner of his body... Turning Magnus into a mess of moans and pleasure.  
  
"Daddy. Papa... the cookies are getting cold. Papa said the cold cookies are not as tasty as the hot ones" The voice echoed down from the stairs causing the two to part and laugh softly, grateful for the boy's shout not waking up the baby who was still sleeping.  
  
"Come on Papa" Alec murmured smiling amusedly at Magnus "the cookies are getting cold"  
  
Hand in hand they went down the stairs being greeted by a bouncy boy who asked Daddy to make the super milk with chocolate that he, and only he knew how to make. And while Alec was preparing the famous chocolate drink, he watched his son sitting on Magnus' lap, smearing himself with the jam he passed over the butter cookies. He smiled at the scene and walked over to them, quickly kissing his husband's lips while handing the glass of milk to Aaron, who gratefully served a cookie in Daddy's mouth.  
  
_Life couldn't be better._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it, we finally got to the end of this story.  
> I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> I've already started writing a new one and as soon as I have more chapters ready I start posting.  
> Thanks to all comments and kudos. I loved each one.
> 
> See you soon !!!


End file.
